


That Tender Light

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing by moonlight, M/M, Nature, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stress, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Grantaire knows Enjolras has been studying for long enought one night, so he makes sure he gets a break.





	That Tender Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @maedre13 on tumblr for the prompt!! I really enjoyed writing this!

It was so late. Time seemed to be moving slower than usual, but already Enjolras worried he wouldn’t be able revise everything he had set out to today. He found himself re-reading every word of his summaries more than once just so he could understand what he had written. He couldn’t wait until his exams were over. 

"Let's forget the finals for tonight and leave your ridiculous study cave for a while," Grantaire said, from around his pen, the sudden noise making Enjolras blink and notice just how dry and tired his eyes were.

"I can't," Enjolras replied. They had had this discussion several times before. "Not everyone can be as “chill” as you art students." 

"You know that’s not how studying art goes Enj. Also- air quotes? Really? You’re such a dork.”

Enjolras twisted his head around to face Grantaire and stuck his tongue out, not dignifying that with a reply.

“But seriously, if I spend one more minute in here studying stupid history facts I'll go insane." 

“I know, I know. I’m just overwhelmed. But- study cave?” 

“You can’t really deny it, you know you can’t.”

Enjolras looked around at his room, at the piles of folders speckled with endless post-its and the textbooks weighing down surfaces strewn with pens. 

“Alright you’re not wrong. But anyway, where do you want to go? It’s almost midnight, nowhere is open and all our friends are probably studying or sleeping.”

“You’re not wrong. But trust me on this, Enj, okay? I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Of course I trust you,” Enjolras said, rolling over from where he had been laying on the bed to look at Grantaire seriously. Grantaire felt his chest grow warm at the steady and honest gaze of Enjolras’ brown eyes. He would have done anything to hear Enjolras say something like that just a few months ago. But now- all he had to do was be himself. He still had trouble believing that sometimes. He looked away as the warmth spread to his cheeks. 

“Then follow me,” he said, standing up and groaning at the feeling of blood rushing back into his legs. 

“But where are we going ‘Taire?”

Enjolras’ voice was nearing a whine as he got up and stretched- Grantaire made sure to turn and enjoy the view of Enjolras with his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he raised his arms over his head. He was so beautiful like this, so open and vulnerable and nothing like the avenging angel Grantaire had imagined him to be for so long, 

“You’ll see.”

And with that, he made his way to the kitchenette, taking some of the fancy cherry juice Enjolras liked to splurge on and two pretty wineglasses he’d brought here as a joke months ago. 

“Why are we brining those?” Now Enjolras just seemed confused, his face inquisitive as he started putting on his boots. 

“Well, first of all, you never drink enough, so I’m fairly sure you’re dehydrated- hell, after that study session, we probably both are. And secondly, because us art students know something about aesthetics.”

“You’re being so mysterious today, but I think I like it.”

“Always glad to be an enigma. Oh, but do make sure you bring your jacket- it’ll be cold where we’re going.”

“And I suppose asking where that is useless?” As he spoke, Enjolras walked towards Grantaire, laughing as he held his face in his hands. 

“You’ve got it,” Grantaire said, smiling as Enjolras let out a huff of air and leaned forward to kiss him. The smile had not left his lips when they broke apart, but now Enjolras wore one to match. 

“Fine, lead the way.”

And with that, Grantaire put on his warmest coat, took the glasses and cherry juice he’d wrapped in a blanket and stepped out of Enjolras’ apartment. They made their way down the stairs and went behind the apartment complex, towards the street that was busy with cars even now. 

“What’s even beyond here…” 

Grantaire smiled as Enjolras muttered to himself and took his hand, pressing it to his lips in a quick kiss and holding it. 

“You’ll see.”

They crossed the street, both carefully making sure no cars or bicycles would hurt the other. Once past it, they were at a parking lot- with nothing in it at all. 

“Curiouser and curiouser…”

“That’s the spirit, dearest Alice.”

Grantaire led Enjolras through the parking lot, and he realised they would be going through the forest on the hill as they made their way along the dark road until it turned into a winding path along the trees going up steeper than any steps. 

“If you’re really quiet, you can hear all sort of things out here at night,” Grantaire said, his voice hushed, but seeming nowhere near as out of breath as Enjolras felt. Enjolras decided to take that advice and tried to be as silent as possible, listening for any noises- and hearing the rustling of the trees in the breeze, and the faint call of birds from far away. 

“I started jogging along here during the day because the incline makes it a challenge, but at night it’s almost magical,” Grantaire continued, his voice so soft and soothing Enjolras could have kept listening to it forever. “But- careful!” Grantaire said, as he held on to Enjolras’ arm when he stumbled on a root. “If you fall and twist your ankle, I’d have to carry you all the way back like some sort of hero, and that would be silly- we both know you’re the Achilles of this relationship.”

Enjolras shook his head slightly- but he had grown used (and to be entirely accurate, fond) of Grantaire’s flights of fancy. 

“Are we off to hide from a fight upon an island to avoid the summons to our exams then?” 

“Perhaps. You never know.” 

And so they walked further, hand in hand, until they came to a fork in the road and Grantaire stopped. 

“Now close your eyes for a bit. I’ll lead you!”

Enjolras smiled indulgently and closed his eyes. Grantaire him further slowly for a minute or two, until finally he stopped and turned Enjolras around a little by his shoulders. 

“Now open them.”

Enjolras did, and the first thing he noticed was the moon. It was a full moon night, clearly, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. Framed by the trees surrounding the clearing they were standing in, it was stunning. 

“It’s wonderful, Grantaire. Thank you.”

Grantaire ducked his head smiling faintly as he spread the blanket he’d brought on the ground. 

“Come, sit with me. I’ll recite poetry for you.”

Enjolras kissed Grantaire then, putting all the affection and gratitude he could into it. 

“Sing to me, oh muse,” he said, and the moon-lit grin he saw flit across Grantaire’s face at that took his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appriciated! I'm on tumblr as wanttodrawmothsfrommemory, come say hi :D Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
